Traffic Message Channel (TMC) and other traffic services deliver traffic information to customers. Traffic incidents and traffic flow are reported through broadcasts. Traffic delays may be caused by one or more of congestion, construction, accidents, special events (e.g., concerts, sporting events, festivals), weather conditions (e.g., rain, snow, tornado), and so on.
In some areas, broadcast messages contain up-to-the-minute reports of traffic and road condition information. These systems broadcast the traffic data over traffic message channels on a continuous, periodic, or frequently occurring basis. Traffic message receivers decode the data and provide up-to-the-minute reports of traffic and road conditions.
While near real time reports of traffic are useful, challenges remain in the development of reliable and efficient predictive models for future traffic conditions.